


Family Matters

by Flootin



Series: Moonlight Coral and Other NSBS Fics [7]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Coral is Agent 8, Kelly is Agent 3, Multi, Sheila is Agent 4, Tags Are Hard, fluff upon fluff upon fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flootin/pseuds/Flootin
Summary: Coral, Sheila, and Kelly think about how life would be like with a child. Stuff ensues.





	Family Matters

 Today is a bustling day for Sheila, Coral, and Kelly as they look at various items in Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe. Sheila eventually pulls out a colorful tie-dye shirt, turning to her partners.   
  
 “Hey, do you two think this’ll look good on me?” Sheila asks, “It does look very pretty!”   
  
 “Sheila, I honestly think you’d look good in anything!” Coral exclaims.   
  
 “It certainly fits your bright and colorful personality,” Kelly states with a smile.   
  
 “Alrighty! Have you two got the things you wanted to buy?” Sheila questions as the two both nod in response. However, just as they turn towards the line at the register, they notice an Inkling child proudly showing off new clothes for their overjoyed mother.   
  
 “Aww, isn’t that just adorable?” Coral asks.   
  
 “It’s so heartwarming! It makes me think of just how nice it would be if…” Sheila starts.   
  
 “If we had a child?” Kelly finishes, “Hmmm… That wouldn’t be a bad idea, would it?”   
  
 “Caring for a child with the ones I love sounds like a wonderful idea!” Coral exclaims as Sheila seems to brighten up.   
  
 “Wait a minute… Aren’t Octoling children made from, like, cut tentacles or something?” Sheila inquires.   
  
 “Yeah, they are. What about it?” Kelly answers.   
  
 “Well, maybe we could provide a bit of a hair-cutting session for Coral?” Sheila suggests.   
  
 “Huh… That does sound like a nice plan. We’d need to culture the tentacle piece, though!” Coral explains.   
  
 “Well, how would we do that?” Kelly asks.   
  
 “Maybe, tomorrow morning, I could get in contact with Marina. She probably knows how to culture these literal suckers!” Coral states with a smirk.   
  
 “Well then, I guess that’s settled!” Sheila exclaims, “Though, we should probably get back to buying these shirts for now.” The trio nods in agreement as they get in line for the register.

* * *

 

 The next morning, Coral quietly leaves the apartment with a piece of her tentacle in hand, making sure she doesn’t wake up Sheila and Kelly. She walks to the gate of the Deepsea Metro, where Marina awaits.   
  
 “I take it you got my text?” Coral asks.   
  
 “Yes, I did. What is it that you-” Marina starts before noticing the tentacle piece in Coral’s hands. “I-Is that a piece of your tentacle?”   
  
 “Yep, and I was thinking that maybe you would know how to culture it. Y’know, to become an Octoling?” Coral explains, resulting in Marina almost falling backwards in shock.   
  
 “Wha? You want to culture it into a child? But I haven’t done that in so long!” Marina exclaims, thinking for a bit, “I can still try, though. The process would normally take two weeks, but due to how rusty I might be, would a month work?”   
  
 “You can take as long as you need, Marina. I believe that you’ll be able to do this!” Coral declares.   
  
 Marina sighs, “Thank you, Coral. Anyway, if any problems rise up, I’ll be sure to let you know.”   
  
 “Alright, thank you so much Marina! You have no idea how much this means to me,” Coral states, handing over the tentacle piece.   
  
 “It’s no problem, Coral,” Marina replies as her tentacle hair blows in the wind, showing… a cut? Coral decides to shrug off her curiosity for now, heading back to the apartment.

* * *

 

A month has passed, and Coral has brought Sheila and Kelly to Beaker’s Depot upon request from Marina.   
  
 “Okay, you two, close your eyes and hold on to my hand,” Coral explains as the two comply, allowing her to lead them forwards. Eventually, they come across Marina, who’s holding what seems to be a bundle of blankets.    
  
 “Is it alright if I take a look?” Coral asks Marina, who nods in response as she gently eases the bundle into Coral’s arms. From her perspective, the bundle is actually a young, turquoise Octoling infant. The infant slowly starts to stir, opening its whitish-grey eyes. It looks up at Coral with a look of such comfort and warmth that Coral struggles to not squeal from the cuteness. She eventually walks over to Sheila and Kelly with a huge smile on her face.   
  
 “Okay, you can open your eyes now,” Coral states as Shila and Kelly both open their eyes, with their first sight being the little Octoling bundle of joy. The young octopus looks at its other mothers with the same look of warmth.   
  
 “Awww, they’re so adorable!” Sheila quietly exclaims, as Kelly just starts sobbing with pure joy.   
  
 “They’re so precious… They deserve a precious name, don’t they?” Coral inquires.   
  
 “Jessie…” Kelly manages to say amongst happy sobbing.   
  
 “Jessie sounds like a great name,” Sheila states, Coral nodding in agreement.   
  
 “Well, then… it’s settled. Welcome to the family, Jessie… We’re going to protect you, at all costs,” Coral quietly explains. At that, Jessie looks content, closing their eyes to sleep.   
  
 “Shall we go home?” Sheila asks as Kelly and Coral both nod. Coral turns back to wave goodbye to Marina before Super Jumping home with Sheila, Kelly, and the new member of the family, Jessie.

**Author's Note:**

> I've turned from a leaky fluff faucet into a flowing fluff river. I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
